


为有暗香来（十九、小别胜新婚）

by Josephberlin



Series: 为有暗香来 [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josephberlin/pseuds/Josephberlin
Summary: 婚后日常





	1. 19、小别胜新婚

十九、小别胜新婚  
本来计划着二人的蜜月旅行，可是近年来硝烟四起，战事连绵，欧洲、南洋、东亚，到处都是鼓角声，恐怕也很难有适合新婚夫妇的地方，孟美岐倒是不介意，反正两个人在生活就很甜蜜了，旅行可以延到以后。  
吴宣仪带孟美岐参观了吴家的全部产业，以前孟美岐都只在药铺活动，并没有涉足吴家的其他产业，现在一看，吴家真是实力雄厚，不仅药业占据了上海近一半的份额，还有非常多的地产、田庄、商铺，甚至还有一个码头和一个小纺织厂。  
“以后你就是吴家的主母，这些产业也都交由你管了，替我分忧哦。”  
孟美岐听说有的媳妇出嫁好几年，也拿不到家里的财政大权，自己初来乍到，吴宣仪就把全部家底展示给她了，虽然有压力，还是有一丝开心。  
当然，她每天的工作就更忙了，因为之前就在吴家工作，对这里的流程比较熟悉，孟美岐出色的工作能力，吴家人也都知晓，因此很放心把一些事情都叫给她管，压力也是动力，信任就是责任，孟美岐从不含糊，对所有的事情都一丝不苟，得到吴家上上下下的一直夸赞。  
结果就是，孟美岐白天很累了，吴宣仪心疼媳妇，晚上就舍不得折腾她了，新婚燕尔，还是有点难受。但是孟美岐在经营上收获颇丰，看着她抱着自己，说今天又成了哪比生意时灿烂的笑容，吴宣仪也一起开心起来。

婚后当然是如胶似漆，可是也有分别的时候，距离吴宣仪去广东进货已经两个礼拜了，这要是以前，孟美岐一定会跟着她一起去。可是，现在作为吴家的当家主母，她必须留在家里，对整个生意负责，这是新婚后的第一次分别，两个人虽然身处二地，但却是同样的孤枕难眠。  
孟美岐天天在家里盼吴宣仪回来，吴宣仪在广东思念着自己的妻子。

终于，吴宣仪从外地回来了，孟美岐给她准备了一大桌子菜，还亲自烧了几道菜，给吴宣仪接风洗尘。  
看到姐姐出现在门口的一瞬间，孟美岐就扑了过去，被吴宣仪接进了怀抱，她们紧紧相拥，不愿分离，若不是有旁人，早就热吻起来了。大家一起吃了晚饭，听吴宣仪讲在外发生的趣事，欢声笑语，接连不断。

吃过晚饭，二人回房间，吴宣仪搂住孟美岐的腰，手掌在腰间摩挲，孟美岐脸红了，她知道姐姐想做那件事了，连忙说道“我，我先去洗澡。”  
“好”吴宣仪答应了，露出一个意味深长的笑，在浴室做，应该很有趣吧。

  
孟美岐坐在浴缸里，周身环绕着水汽，面色通红。“嘎吱——”门开了，“夫人，一起洗怎么样？”  
怎么样，还没等她回答，吴宣仪就脱光进来了，一步跨进浴缸，两个人浑身赤裸着相对。  
气氛有一丝尴尬，吴宣仪把孟美岐抱在腿上，头靠着她的后背。“岐岐，我好想你啊，我给你带了好多小东西，一会一定要看看！”  
“好~”孟美岐显然很开心。  
“那一会看就行吧，现在可以做点别的喽。”说着，双手攀上孟美岐的花苞，轻轻揉捏起来。  
“你干嘛~”孟美岐发出娇媚的声音。  
“我好想你，也想她了。”说完，在孟美岐唇上深情一吻，手慢慢覆上孟美岐的下体，那里光溜溜的，“宝宝真好，自己剃了呢。”婚后吴宣仪总喜欢亲她那里，后来就亲手给自己的夫人剃了毛，十几天不见，孟美岐自己操作了，还真是贴心。  
“这里有没有想我啊”探入一只手指，“哇塞，都湿了呢。”

吴宣仪把孟美岐抱出浴缸，她坐在浴缸宽宽的边沿，孟美岐坐在她腿上，背对着她，因为担心不稳，孟美岐的手攥着浴缸边沿，这样她没有手来护住自己的“要害了”，两只乳房被吴宣仪随意玩弄。  
“宝宝你看前面~”  
孟美岐一抬头，浴缸前面什么时候多了一面镜子，以前洗澡的时候没注意啊，“宝宝你看，多美啊。”  
孟美岐看到镜子中的自己，皮肤绯红，双腿大开，花穴沾着露水，乳房被吴宣仪揉成浑圆，自己身下，是吴宣仪硬邦邦的东西顶着自己的。  
“我要进去了。”感觉那里足够湿润了，吴宣仪把腺体缓缓推了进去，好紧，十几天没做，孟美岐那里好像又紧了，吴宣仪轻轻顶弄，孟美岐发出娇喘。  
“叫大一点声，我想听，宝宝。”腺体肆意在她体内抽插，孟美岐被刺激得不行，一声接着一声，她又看到镜子中的景色，吴宣仪的腺体在自己的小穴出出进进，吞吐着液体，两只乳房晃来晃去，“啊—轻点，姐姐，轻点啊！”  
吴宣仪似乎觉得这样不够深入，揽着她站在镜子前，从后面进入，“啊-不要-太深了”孟美岐承受着吴宣仪新一轮的进攻，可是姐姐丝毫不退让，“不要啊，啊——她被夹在吴宣仪和镜子间，无法动弹，看到自己的乳房被吴宣仪顶地晃个不停，腺体在自己的小穴出出进进，体液滴在地上，羞耻感爆棚，花穴更紧了，二人一起到达高潮，吴宣仪在最后一刻释放在体外。

本来以为能休息一会，孟美岐又被放到了洗手台上，掰开了腿，吴宣仪从正面进入了她，“姐姐，不要啊”，吴宣仪一下下动着腺体。  
“宝宝，我们成亲前，我几乎禁欲三年了，好不容易成亲了，开荤了，又出去十多天，我也很难受的”，吴宣仪委委屈屈，狠狠吻着她的唇。  
孟美岐心软了，她也心疼姐姐，“好吧”，只得答应了。  
“嘿嘿，遵命”，吴宣仪摇起了大灰狼的尾巴，一下下冲击着孟美岐的g点，蹭着她的敏感点。  
既然让吴宣仪享受一下，那自己也一起享受吧，孟美岐感受到了酥麻的快感，“好舒服，啊——，姐姐，好棒，好喜欢。”  
听到孟美岐的浪叫，看着她在自己身下承欢婉转，吴宣仪杀红了眼，把她的双腿扛在肩上，在她体内横冲直闯。  
一次情事结束，吴宣仪并没有离开孟美岐的身体，而是抱着她往卧室走去，两个人的那里还紧密相连，每走一步，腺体摩擦都产生无比的快感，

孟美岐被扔在床上，刚想回头看看吴宣仪，就被翻了过去，跪趴在床上，眼看吴宣仪想在她身下垫枕头，偷偷爬了几步，想悄悄逃离。  
没想到被吴宣仪发现了，“啪——”，一巴掌拍在屁股上，“还想跑？”吴宣仪很生气。一胳膊把她拖过来，将枕头垫在她身下，把屁股垫得高高的，双手钳着她的腰。  
孟美岐动弹不了，只能予求予取，悉听尊便，小屁股翘着，花穴还留着蜜，一幅诱人的样子，吴宣仪又重重拍了一巴掌，然后从后面进入她，边操边打屁股，一时间，两种“啪啪声”回荡在房间里，太羞耻了，孟美岐不停叫着，声音带上哭腔，哭了出来，“姐姐，不要啊，求你了，我不行了。”

“宝贝，你知道吗，你越求饶，我越想操哭你呢。”  
“姐姐，不行的，会坏的，呜呜。”  
“那我好想，玩——坏——你——呢”继续着运动。  
又是一巴掌，“放松点，我快被你夹断了。”  
孟美岐哭的梨花带雨，可是心里，其实蛮喜欢姐姐粗暴一点对她的，姐姐平时总是很温柔，只有在床上才显示狼狗的本性。  
“快到了”吴宣仪加快了速度。  
“射进了，姐姐射进来吧。”  
吴宣仪楞了一下，“好——”随即释放在她的最深处。

把孟美岐轻轻翻过来，搂在怀里，她的小穴吞吐着自己的体液，看着哭她红了的眼梢，理智逐渐回来，吻了吻嘴角，“宝宝，对不起。”  
“没关系，我其实喜欢姐姐粗暴一点的。”说完，用力挺着腰在吴宣仪唇上留下一吻。  
吴宣仪看着她的腰，非常心疼，把孟美岐抱进浴室好好清理一番，给两人穿上睡衣，又给好好揉了揉腰，抱着睡去了。


	2. 二十、生日快乐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 过生日啦

二十、生日快乐

夏去秋来。距离成婚已经过了小半年，俩人还是百看不厌，恩恩爱爱，如胶似漆，在小刘看来，好像更腻歪了。  
马上要到孟美岐二十一岁生日了，也是她嫁过来的第一个生日，吴宣仪精心布置了府邸，大家一起给孟美岐欢度了这个有意义的生日。

用过晚饭，天已经黑了，吴宣仪回到房间洗澡，刚洗完澡，眼前一片漆黑，她的眼睛被一条丝带蒙住了。  
“不许反抗，今天我生日，你要听我的。”发出孟美岐专属的小奶音。  
“好好好，都听你的，你生日你最大。”吴宣仪任由她拉着自己走进房间。  
孟美岐把吴宣仪领到床头坐好，吴宣仪乖乖的听她的话，突然，她觉得自己的手被背到后面，“咔”，一副手铐将她的双手和床头栏杆锁在了一起。  
眼前一片漆黑，吴宣仪有点慌张，“岐岐，你在做什么？”  
“不告诉你。”只听见孟美岐调皮的笑声。  


突然她觉得自己的浴巾被解开，一双冰凉的小手抚摸着她平坦的小腹，接着移向她的腺体，轻轻撸了起来。“啊——啊，岐岐，啊，好舒服。”  
一双小手移开，腺体被温软包裹，是孟美岐含住了，她跪在她腿间，张开嘴，吞吐着腺体，时不时用牙刮着，也不忘记用手撸。  
吴宣仪爽翻了，“岐岐，再深一点，太爽了，啊。”因为看不见，腺体就更敏感，而且手被绑着，没有办法发力，即被动又舒服，这种感觉真奇妙。

她感觉要到了，孟美岐站了起来，停住了，吴宣仪的欲望被强行止住，难受极了，“岐岐，继续啊，别停，不要停。”  
“那你求我啊。”孟美岐今天存心捉弄她。  
吴宣仪觉得羞耻极了，可是身上像有好多蚂蚁在爬，痒得不行，欲火难忍，实在没办法了，小声说道，“岐岐，宝贝，夫人，求你了，想我想要你。”  
“好呀。”孟美岐的回答非常爽快，她一下子把吴宣仪覆在眼睛上的丝带摘了，坐在吴宣仪腿上，二人面对面看着彼此。  
孟美岐吻上了吴宣仪的唇，得到了激烈的回吻，过了一会，两个人面带潮红。眼看着吴宣仪动情了，孟美岐歪头一笑，慢慢脱掉自己的衣服，吴宣仪看着赤裸的美人坐在自己腿上，眼睛不由自主睁大了，腺体一下硬了。

那里被孟美岐握住手里，“夫君，不要那么心急嘛”语气慵懒，她觉得自己那里也湿了，握住腺体，缓缓坐了上去，女上位的姿势太深了，被贯穿的感觉并不好受，强忍着不适，缓缓动了起来。“啊——啊——”   
吴宣仪惊呆了，哇塞，老婆过生日还有这种福利，美人坐在她腿上，那东西被紧紧包裹，舒适极了，自己还省了力气，眼前一对白兔晃个不停，耳边是不停的娇喘，她觉得太刺激了，也一下下挺着腰，和孟美岐一起运动着。  
“啊——啊”孟美岐动了一会，累到不行，直接趴在了吴宣仪身上，“姐姐，我好累。”  
“宝宝辛苦了，换我来吧。”说完，一个挺身，把孟美岐压在了床上。  
“你，我的手铐怎么开了。”  
吴宣仪笑了一下，揉了揉她的脸，“宝宝，你太可爱了，你没拷上啊，我轻轻一按就打开了。”  
“啊？”孟美岐非常懊悔，她现在被吴宣仪压在身下，动弹不得。

吴宣仪品尝着她的唇，撬开她的牙关，唇齿纠缠，依依不舍放开孟美岐，然后下体开始发力，“宝贝，我觉得你一直动太辛苦了，我太舒服不太好，还是换我来吧。”说完，举起她的双臂，将丝带捆住孟美岐的手腕。两颗乳房一下子挺立起来了，吴宣仪咬着胸前的红豆，又在白嫩的娇躯上留下一个个吻痕。  
突然开始发力，疯狂做着打桩运动，狂风暴雨袭来，孟美岐觉得自己快承受不住了，“姐姐不要啊，太深了，不要啊。”因为太激烈，声音带了哭腔  
“好，今天你生日，我听你的。” 说着，停下了。  
孟美岐没想到她真的停下了，还把那东西抽了出去。下体莫名的空虚，好难受啊，可是，又不好意思说，咬紧了嘴唇。  
吴宣仪笑着看着她强忍欲望，“宝宝，今天你生日你最大，你让我做什么我就做什么。”  
算了，将羞耻心抛到九霄云外，“姐姐，求你进来，要我。”说完，侧了侧头，不忍去看。  
“好嘞。”得到了指示，吴宣仪解开帮在手腕上的丝带，把孟美岐翻了过去，从后面进入她，开始发力。孟美岐被撞得不行，承受着姐姐猛烈的进攻，“啊——啊”娇喘不停。  
“宝宝喜欢这样吗？”吴宣仪一边用力一边问她。  
“喜欢~”孟美岐嗓子哑到说不出话。

在最后的关头，吴宣仪挺到最深，将自己释放在最深处。把孟美岐搂在怀里，看着她眼角带红，楚楚可怜，嘴唇被吻得有些肿，莹莹娇躯上是她留下的记号，“宝宝今天好棒，我爱你”，搂着她躺下了。  
看着她的私处吞吐着自己的液体，突然一瞬间，她不想让它们流出来，又把腺体送了进去，堵住出口，孟美岐的小穴又暖又紧，舒服的不得了，就这样，两个人相拥而眠。

早上醒来，孟美岐刚想起床，就被吴宣仪按回了怀里，“宝宝再睡一会，”孟美岐忽然觉得私处很不舒服，仔细想了想，脸一下子红了。  
“吴——宣——仪，把那东西拔出去。”  
“哎呀不要嘛，怪舒服的，不要不要。”  
“拔出去!”  
“不要嘛，我们再来一次的。”  
“大早上的，你，你”说完嘴就被吴宣仪封住了。  
“嘿嘿，宝宝，我一会抱你去洗澡。”  



End file.
